Grace In Its Veil
'Grace In Its Veil '(also known as Leaving The Area 2, Grace In It’s Veil: Entering The Area) is the seventh studio album by Twisted Life. This is the sequel to Leaving The Area. Background This carries one from Leaving The Area. The people that have ran away now go to a nighttime club to de stress. Album Art The cover depicts two people. One of them if waving goodbye to the sun as it sets and is spraying a can. The other is dancing on the spray - it is solid. There is a discoball and an ocean wave to reflects the title. Tracklist: # Snuffing The Sunset # Party In The Disco # From 13 To A Doom # Veil Of The Temple # On A Part Of Midnight # Wert Into Ytterbium # He Wants It (And She Wants It) # Chandelier In The Aria Disco (Second Day, Our Lady Within The City Of Paris, Pocahontas Daughter Of Powhatan) # An Area We Leave # Imaginations Are Wild # Strips Of Gold # Twisting # Heading The Further Discos (Bonus) Song Interpretations 'Snuffing The Sunset '- Snuffing means extinguish so it is a reference to the sun going down and the disco awakening. 'Party In The Disco '- This is where the disco has activated now getting people drunk and tipsy making them dance queerly. PARENTAL GUIDANCE ADVISED! 'From 13 To A Doom '- It is told in the perspective of a teen and his emotions. From when he turned thirteen he thought everything was fine until doom may appear soon. 'Veil Of The Temple '- Based off the bible, when Jesus died, the veil of the temple was torn in two where animals were sacrificed, 'On A Part Of Midnight '- Bit of a ballad song. It is about a midnight relationship where two lovers go out at midnight and watch the moon. 'Wert Into Ytterbium '- Wert is archaic for be or been and Ytterbium is an element form the periodic table so it’s Been Into Ytterbium and tells the story of how it was discovered. 'He Wants It (And She Wants It) '- This is very catchy and quite long. It concerns itself with a desperation for a relationship, but in a different way - A sapphic or homo relation. PARENTAL GUIDANCE ADVISED! 'Chandelier In The Aria Disco '- This is in three parts. Second day is where the disco has passed midnight, Our Lady Within The City Of Paris is based on the burning of Notre Dame in April 2019 and Pocahontas, Daughter Of Powhatan is just about her really. 'An Area We Leave '- A mimick of Leaving The Area. It is about the Vikings and their discovery of Iceland and Newfoundland. 'Imaginations Are Wild '- Inspired by Róróró - Of Monsters And Men, it is about two things: How imaginations were wild once until it all ended and become more mature for yourself. 'Strips Of Gold '- A very Never Enough vibe which is a song from Greatest Showman. The lyrics show that nothing’s gonna be enough but it’s the opposite - the person doesn’t need it all. 'Twisting '- Super calm. This is the sleeping of the disco with the sun rising. 'Heading The Further Discos '- The lyrics are alike Wild Roses. It‘s about an addiction to discos - a discoholic and applejacks.